Goku vs Shadow
Goku vs Shadow is Peep4Life's thirteenth OMM. Description Dragonball Z vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Two of the most powerful names in their series cross paths in my thirteenth one minute melee. Who will come away with the victory? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Shadow was recovering from his recent encounter with Vegeta. That fool nearly destroyed the planet! It's a good thing he was there to stop him. Shadow turned to leave but someone was in his way. Someone who reminded him of Vegeta. But it wasn't Vegeta, it was Son Goku himself! "I know you. You were the guy who took on Vegeta, right?" the Saiyan asked Shadow. Shadow stared at Goku. "Right. What's it to you?" he responded. "I have to give you credit - you put up a very good fight." he complimented. "Not many can stand up to Vegeta like that. I guess that's why he's the Prince of the Saiyan race-" Shadow cut him off. "So, what exactly do you want?" "Well, I want to challenge you. I'm always looking for new opponents to fight and you seem like a good opponent. I need to try and end my losing streak." Goku got into a fighting stance but Shadow walked right past him. "Sorry, I'm not in the mood." was Shadow's reply. Goku was surprised. "Why? You're not afraid, are you?" he asked. This angered the hedgehog and he turned around on the spot to face the Saiyan. "Do you even know who I am? I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform and I will defeat you." Goku smirked. "Then prove it. Ready when you are!" GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Shadow teleported behind Goku and kicked him in the back and followed up with a flurry of kicks and punches. Goku then teleported and fired ki blasts at the opponent. Shadow blocked them but it was only a distraction for Goku to go on the offense with his superior strength and hand-to-hand techniques. He grabbed Shadow by his legs and executed the Dragonthrow, dragging the hedgehog across the floor. Shadow again had to resort to teleportation and appeared behind Goku. "CHAOS SPEAR!" A barrage of chaotic energy blasted the Saiyan from behind, sending him into a nearby mountain. The tenacious Goku didn't stay down for long though as he transformed immediately into a Super Saiyan God! Shadow knew that Goku was now stronger than before. Shadow attempted a Homing Attack, but Goku intercepted with ease, blasting Shadow with a Miracle Blow, sending the ultimate lifeform flying backwards. Goku began charging his next move. "KAAAAA...MEEEEE...HAAAA...MEEEEE-" He was interrupted by the sound of Shadow calling his next move. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow stopped time in its tracks and used the opportunity to bombard his foe with as much chaos energy as he could. When time started again, Goku collapsed and Shadow loomed over him. "Are you done yet?" he asked. Goku glanced up. "SOLAR FLARE!" Shadow was blinded by a white light. When he regained vision, he noticed that Goku had transformed again. He had ascended past a Super Saiyan God and had now become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan! Goku smirked. "I'll ask you the same thing. Are you prepared for all my potential?" Shadow used the Chaos Emeralds to help him unlock HIS potential. He had transformed into Super Shadow. "As a matter of fact, I am." Shadow and Goku charged at each other and traded heavy blows with each other, none of them giving an inch, but before long it was Shadow who found the opening he needed. He threw a punch, but instead of attacking, he teleported behind Goku for the third time before uttering two little words. "CHAOS... BLAST!" K.O! Goku had been defeated! He was not dead, but devastated that his losing streak was forced to continue. He picked himself up and went to thank the one who gave him the fight of his life, but as he looked around, he realised that Shadow had gone. Conclusion This melee's victory goes to: Shadow!Category:'Sonic vs DBZ' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees